Unexpected
by OriginalChocobo
Summary: She was always a dangerous mix of too curious and too nice. He was just the opposite. Sesshome one-shot requested by Zidore. Romance is a bit one-sided but not overwhelmingly so.


**Disclaimer- Sadly, I own nothing from the Inuyasha series.**

**(A/N) My first request :) This fanfiction is for Zidore who asked for a short SesshxKag. I have to admit, this was hard to write and isn't too heavy on romance. It's a bit difficult for me to picture Sesshomaru with a woman seeing as his name is directly translated into 'Killing Perfection'. Doesn't seem like a romantic kind of guy... I can sort of see him with Kagura though.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome's mouth curved into a thoughtful pout as she followed the overgrown path of the grove. Her curiosity had never ceased to be a bad habit, and more often than not, it got her into trouble. The girl always found herself thinking on her actions, where she was, and what she was doing either after or in the process of doing it. Come to think of it, that's how her existence in the feudal era and the search for the Shikon jewel shards had all begun when you got right down to it. It wasn't the best state of mind but Kagome would never dare dream of suppressing it. After all, much good had come of it too. The sense of adventure, if a bit misguided, had led her to Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and… well you get the point.

Kagome advanced a final step more and pushed a stubborn branch from her vision. Her sepia discs widened at the moonlight that shone down on the secluded field, scattered by the abundance of cherry blossoms that danced on the slight breeze. Her suspicions of his location were confirmed as she lifted her head to catch sight of the full moon and white fur flowing in the wind, being that he most certainly wouldn't announce his presence with speech. The alabaster locks and mokomoko were enough of a give-away and it seemed he knew that.

The girl held the scarlet cardboard to her chest and inched forward a bit to get a better look at him who moved not a muscle though she wouldn't make the mistake of assuming he was unaware of her company. He stared steadfastly to the inky sky, balancing himself perfectly on the thin branch as he sat with one arm propped on his knee. She cocked her head slightly, wondering if it was a common occurrence for youkai to be so fond with perching themselves on trees. The brothers seemed to share at least that similarity.

"What is it that you want?" the demon whispered, growing weary of having her gazed fixed upon him, but not enough to remove his eyes from the light that shone down on the expanse of the field.

Kagome stifled a breath and lowered her eyes, suddenly thinking this might have not been such a good idea. Yes, she had debated it before she left the village and when she set off to deliver the gift to him, she consistently told herself that he would be understanding and that he had helped them more than he had hurt them. But now she found herself a little nervous from just one statement and, if not for her natural adamancy, she would have admitted she was wrong.

When he was met with nothing but an averted stare, Sesshomaru looked down to the girl who held some item red in color close to her. The man descended from the tree branch in one fluidly accurate movement and approached her. Kagome raised her head to meet the demon lord's intense stare and swallowed her trepidation, smiling at the man who just raised an ivory eyebrow in response.

"Hello Sesshomaru," she chirped as her eyes filled with what could be considered an odd mix of geniality and hesitance.

"Hello," he replied in a tone that was laced with more ice than he intended. Even so, he would prefer to skip the introductions.

Kagome giggled anxiously and scratched the back of her head, "Well, I know we're not the closest but…" she removed the scarlet box from her torso. It was in the shape of a heart, which puzzled Sesshomaru a little.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she held it out to him expectantly with a gentle grin.

His amber eyes narrowed at the sight of the present. He'd heard of Valentine's Day in the past, not that he knew much about it. It was a human holiday; supposedly a custom where people would express their love and appreciation for one another with gifts and affectionate gestures. Though he didn't know an overwhelming amount about human nature, he found it odd that this girl would give him such a thing, as he hadn't done anything of note to benefit her.

"You are sure this is for me?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yes," she said hastily and seemed desperate for him to accept the box. The demon nodded and took the small token from her grasp, in order to put her at ease a bit.

A long reticence dragged as Sesshomaru tried to read the features of the girl to discover the real reason behind this unexpected offering, made increasingly difficult as the wind whipped her raven locks about her face.

"I guess we'll see you around then," she beamed in contrast to her previous agitation. He had succeeded in calming her with the compliance.

"Possibly," he answered truthfully. Nobody knew what the next day held and the lord learned he could not make such promises hundreds of years ago.

She nodded, seemingly content enough with the answer to turn and begin to leave when a wave of a foreign emotion washed over Sesshomaru. And for some reason unbeknownst to his conscience, the demon reached out and held her dainty hand in place, pulling her back to him. Kagome turned back to face him, a little startled at the action she couldn't help but be a little defensive toward. He used to be the enemy, after all.

"Y-yes?" she stammered, internally cursing herself for appearing so cowardly.

He knitted his eyebrows together slightly as he observed a touch of rose erupt on her cheeks.

"…Thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome," she seemed nervous again. He released her hand and watched her walk off in a spritely manner, unable to decide if she had intentionally let him hear her understated giggle as she disappeared behind the brush or if she simply underestimated his senses.

Sesshomaru looked back down to the crimson box, embellished with raised gold lettering and a neat maroon bow. He deftly unknotted the mass of burgundy and lifted the lid of the cardboard to discover small spheres of chocolate and raised an eyebrow at the sight of the treats. He thought canines were prevalent as pets in her era. Did she not know that they could not consume such things? And that the same concept applied to inu-youkai as well? Sesshomaru shook his head at such a simple fact overlooked, seeing as she appeared to have put so much thought into the gift.

Humans…

* * *

**Hope you liked it Zidore ^_^**

**Thanks for reading, I'm open to more requests and reviews are welcome.**


End file.
